Kissing Business
by WickedGame
Summary: After a misunderstanding leads to an argument Heero wants to know exactly what this kissing business is all about. 12.


Title: Kissing Business

Author: WickedGame

Archive: ffnet, mediaminerorg, adultfanfiction, anyone else just needs to ask.

Rating: M or NC-17

Category: Romance, PWP, lemon

Pairing: 12

Warnings: lemon, foul language

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing

Notes: Beta-ed by FantasyOrReality. This is something I wrote for my fellow smut monger and devoted beta. She has turned into my beta in whole from just being my GW beta. She betas everything but my poetry now, and I could not do it without her. This is mainly to thank her for helping me with the 5-plus revisions of my MOR fic that she beta-ed. I could not have done it without her hard work.

Summary: After a misunderstanding leads to an argument Heero wants to know exactly what this kissing business is all about.

It was all Mel's fault: Mel as in Melissa, who was Commander Une's secretary. She was one of those girls that looked all no-nonsense on the outside, but inside was one of those girls that sighed romantically when they saw a chick flick and who reached for tissues when she saw something particularly sweet. She could still kick your ass if you needed it, but most of the time she was just too nice for her own good. And not only that, but Une trusted her implicitly.

Heero and Duo both saw Mel on an almost daily basis working at Preventer HQ. She had warmed up to Duo right away, which was par for the course. It only took her about ten seconds to assess the fact that Heero Yuy was not someone that you could warm up to in any quick way. She resolved to get him to warm up to her in a way as fast as possible, and he was unable to resist her warm smile or her oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. Soon she had him wrapped around her little finger as well, and they were amiable work colleagues. And even more than that, Heero and Duo both respected the woman for the steel she showed in her voice and attitude, while still resolving to stay friendly. She rivaled Quatre in that area. The blond pilot always could smile and nod while making important decisions with one hand tied behind his back. The two were like peas in a pod that way.

&&&

So back to why it was all Mel's fault: Heero and Duo were partners and housemates, and had been for quite some time when they had a little argument. Okay, make that a big argument. Okay, make that a huge argument. Heero came home one day (Duo had taken a half day that day) to find Duo _snogging_ some random guy on their couch. Heero dropped the bag of groceries he was holding and felt something else drop (but that thing was inside of him and he had no clue what is was). Duo stood up abruptly and the other man did as well. Heero looked the man up and down: average height, average build, dark hair, and blue eyes. Nothing to really stare at, he thought personally.

As if the man could sense when he was not wanted around, he excused himself and left. Duo stared at Heero like he had been caught doing something he was not supposed to, and Heero felt something stick in his throat. He cleared his throat and stooped down to pick up the groceries he had dropped.

"What's his name?" Heero asked gruffly, not understanding why his tone sounded so hoarse. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

"Ben," Duo replied, "Look, Heero – "

"No. Don't. I don't care what you do with your personal life. Take it into the bedroom next time though, would you?" Heero snapped the last sentence and then hauled the groceries into the kitchen and started to put them away. His chest felt tight, and he did not understand it.

"I think that since I pay half the payment on this damned place that I can kiss anyone wherever the hell I please, 'cept your room!" Duo huffed.

"Some of us don't want to know what you are doing with your lover!" Heero spat back.

"Maybe if it hurts you so bad…. Maybe I should move out," Duo said softly.

"Maybe," Heero did not know why he was so hurt. Heero did not know why he felt like crying. All he wanted was for Duo not to see him like this. Maybe Duo going away would not be such a bad thing. Maybe it would be the worst thing that had ever happened. Fuck.

"Fine!" Duo shouted. Ten minutes later, Heero was sitting at the kitchen table staring into nothingness when Duo came down with a duffle bag and left without saying a word. Heero knew the house had never felt so empty. He didn't want to admit that he felt more empty than he had ever had as well.

Heero did not sleep that night. He kept a vigil at the kitchen table. In the morning he went to work like he always did, save he was still wearing yesterday's uniform and a familiar cold scowl that everyone thought had disappeared.

It was only when he went to see Une for a status report that he finally started to break down. He had not seen Duo all day. He assumed the pilot was avoiding him. He gave Une his report and then was about to leave when Mel stopped him.

"Stop right there, Heero Yuy. I want to know what the hell is wrong with you today," Mel said, coming out from behind her desk.

"It's nothing," Heero told her and attempted to leave. Mel grabbed his arm, a bold move. Some people had been shot for less. Heero would not dream of hurting her though. She steered him towards a small conference room and sat him down.

"Now tell me why you look like shit. I have a feeling it is the same reason Duo looked like shit this morning, but enlighten me."

"I came home yesterday and he was kissing this guy on our couch," Heero blurted out.

"Uh huh, much like he said," she nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"I don't know what happened. I dropped my groceries, and then I felt weird. It was like time stopped, and my brain ceased to think, and my heart ceased to beat. My blood pressure climbed and I felt rooted to the spot. Then the guy left and Duo and I fought and then he said he was moving out. I couldn't sleep, and I do not know why I feel like this. It's like nothing I have ever felt before, but I am not sick," Heero told the woman who baked his favorite cookies.

"Heero, have you ever heard of the 'green-eyed monster'?" Mel asked.

"Jealousy? You think I was jealous?" Heero scoffed.

"I know you were jealous. Heero, did you know that for the first six months I knew the two of you I thought you two were lovers?" Mel asked, and Heero froze in shock.

"What? What would make you think that?" Heero asked, afraid of her answer.

"You finish each other's sentences, you buy each other food and coffee and prepare it just the way the other likes it, you take care of each other when you are sick, and you smile and laugh and look at each other in a certain way. Duo looks at you sometimes like you are a steak he'd love to devour," Mel told him.

"Maxwell has a huge appetite," Heero pointed out, and then paused, "You didn't mean literally."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Duo was kissing someone else because he is trying to get over you?" she asked, and Heero went from blushing to pale.

"Get over me?" he asked.

"What did you notice about the guy?" Mel asked.

"Average guy. Average height, average build, dark hair, blue eyes…"

"Let me stop you right there. Doesn't that sound like someone we both know?" Mel asked. When Heero looked at her with a confused look she sighed, "Heero! Dark hair and blue eyes just like you. Of course, they could never be the same shade of blue as yours, and his hair could not have been as cute."

"What are you saying?" Heero asked with a growl.

"I am saying that Duo was in here earlier, sitting in that same chair, whining about how you were never going to notice him, about how he had blown it with you. Heero, Duo has it bad for you. He has for years. Last night was a mistake, he told me so. He wanted to make you jealous, and hopefully make you see that he wanted it to be you he was kissing," Mel said sympathetically to a now flabbergasted Heero.

"Duo wants me?" Heero asked, not sure he had heard Mel right.

"Yes. And I believe that you want him too, even though you may not be aware of it," Mel said.

Heero thought about it, "Is that why it felt like my heart had fallen into a pit when I saw him kissing that guy?"

"Only you can answer that," Mel told him. She stood and he rose also.

"Thank you Mel," Heero said softly as he exited the room.

From there Heero walked impatiently around the building until someone could finally tell him where Duo was. He was in the basement, clearing out files from some of their old cases.

"Duo!" Heero called out as he got off the elevator.

"What do you want?" Duo asked roughly. Apparently he was still stinging from the previous night.

"Go home," Heero told his partner. Duo's eyebrows shot up as he made eye contact with Heero. Heero looked into those shining eyes and he softened his tone and repeated his order, "Go home."

"Why?" Duo asked.

"I am coming home at six. I expect you to be ready to leave then," Heero told him.

"Kicking me out so soon?" Duo asked.

"No, I'm taking you out," Heero told him and then started to walk away. He thought the better of it and turned back around to the now gaping Duo, "I think casual wear will be fine. Is sushi okay?"

"Uh huh," Duo nodded dumbly. Heero walked away, pleased with the results of this conversation. If Duo liked him and wanted him then Heero was sure as hell going to foster that notion. If he had known Duo felt like this before he would have done something about it sooner. Duo was his best friend and just about the only person he had ever found truly attractive, if he took the time to admit it. Seeing him kiss someone else had only triggered emotions that existed but that were hidden prior to the event. Had he really liked Duo all this time and not even been aware of it? That had to be it. He had unconsciously been mooning over Duo for years now. The thought made him chuckle a little as he felt his spirits lift. He would take Duo out and maybe then they could get down to some of this kissing business.

&&&

So it was all Mel's fault that Heero found himself standing nervously on the steps to his own house. What the heck was he doing? He could not back out now. Duo meant too much to him, and he obviously meant something to Duo. He couldn't throw this opportunity away. It's not like he had been looking to Duo for something like this, not intentionally at any rate. It's not like he had been looking at all. But then there it was, and there Duo was, and it was not like he could ignore either of their feelings now.

As Heero walked up the steps he thought about what he would say and what they would do. He wondered what Duo even thought about this whole thing. How would he even get around to the kissing part? How does one get down to the business of kissing? How do you even get to that point with someone you know just as well as you know yourself?

"Duo, I'm home," Heero called out slightly as he unlocked and opened the door. He walked in and saw that Duo was not downstairs. He frowned and walked into the small office to put his laptop and papers away. He turned around and was scared nearly half to death.

"About time!" Duo smirked as he leaned against the wooden door frame of the office, "I was about to think you weren't gonna show!"

Heero swallowed. Since when did Duo wear clothing like that? A tight black t-shirt that seemed to cling to every inch of his chest and stomach, showing off the matured muscles Duo had gained, as well as a strip of skin along the waistband of his jeans. The jeans were worn and comfortable, yet they clung to every slim curve Duo had. His feet were bare, showing he was not completely ready to go yet, and for once his hair was down, cascading in waves around his shoulder and chest.

"What?" Duo asked, not liking Heero's pallid skin. When he took a step forward Heero's face went from pallid to flushed, and Duo could see that Heero was … nervous? What did he have to be nervous about?

"You look … nice," Heero tried to find the words for the feeling but came up short. Then Duo smiled sweetly at him and he was sure he had been caught. His pants grew a little tight, and he found himself sitting down in his office chair.

"Are you feeling okay?" Duo decided to be bold, and he laid his hand on Heero's forehead. The skin there was soft but bore slight beads of sweat. Heero's breath seemed to quicken as Duo touched him. Duo knew he was about to take a chance, but he did it anyway. Damn the consequences. He was never one to be afraid.

Heero gasped as Duo climbed into his lap, straddling his hips and dangling his legs over the sides of the armless chair. Duo looped his arms around Heero's neck and leaned into him.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, his voice strangled. Any moment now Duo would feel the reaction Heero was having.

Duo leaned into Heero, lowering his mouth to the other man's delicately shaped ear, "Skipping dinner, and heading straight for dessert."

Heero moaned lightly at the seductive tone and totally forgot all about the delicateness of trying to start any kind of kissing business with his best friend. Somehow his hormones took over at the words Duo uttered, and his cock jumped to full attention when Duo started to suck on his earlobe.

Duo took his time with Heero's ears, loving how sensitive they were. He used his tongue to lightly lick the outer rim of the ear, which made Heero wriggle just the littlest bit. Then he moved onto the inner rim, which made Heero inhale sharply and then whimper.

"Do you like that?" Duo whispered, his lips moving against Heero's ear. Not hearing an answer, he drew away and looked at Heero speculatively, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Heero said roughly as he grabbed Duo's hair at the roots. Holding on firmly he steadied Duo's head while he kissed his lips gently. Once, twice; teasing grazes of soft lips that made Duo pucker to try and catch more. Heero settled against those lips finally, relishing the connection and the feelings that Duo poured into his kissing. Heero let go of Duo's hair and held onto the sides of his face instead while his tongue lapped gently at Duo's full lower lip, asking permission to enter.

Duo fully acquiesced, opening his mouth and letting his eyes drift all the way close. His hands went from being lazily draped across Heero's back to clutching at his shoulders as the kiss deepened. Heero's tongue was velvety-smooth, and he tasted like coffee and breath mints. Their tongues moved against each other, and Duo swore he was in heaven.

Heero snuck his hands down to the hem of Duo's thin shirt, sliding his hands underneath the material and onto perfect skin. Duo was hard in all the places a man needs to be hard, but the skin over the muscles was smooth as satin. Heero let his fingers dance over the skin as they kissed, until he found the flat discs that he knew had to be Duo's nipples. He used the callused pads of his thumbs to make lazy circles around the nubs, causing Duo to whimper in his mouth, the sound muffled by their passionate kissing. Heero changed to slightly pinching the flesh until the nubs were completely hardened and Duo was now trying to break their kiss. Heero only took his hands away from the sensitive nipples and grabbed the hem of Duo's shirt, breaking contact briefly to pull it over Duo's head. It landed with a soft thump behind Heero, probably on the desk.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Duo purred. He stared a breathless Heero in the eye while he skillfully unbuttoned Heero's work shirt, sliding it off Heero's arms and onto the floor. Heero was wearing a white t-shirt under his work shirt. Duo rolled his eyes and pulled it over Heero's head, sending it sailing behind him. Heero was trying to even out his breathing, but his heart was racing as Duo looked at his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"You're so fucking hot!" Duo exclaimed as he latched onto Heero's ear again, "So hot, and all mine."

Heero let his head fall back as Duo moved from his ear down the side of his neck, following the natural line all the way down to the hollow of his throat, where Duo nipped at his skin and then soothed it with his tongue. Heero could have told him that the soothing was not needed, but he decided to just enjoy the feeling of Duo's tongue laving his skin. Duo moved down his breastbone until he became uncomfortable, and then he slid off of Heero's lap to kneel on the floor. Heero sat up a little straighter, still aware of his now hard cock leaking pre-cum in his pants. Duo was now eye-level with Heero's caramel colored nipples, and he attacked one like it was candy, sucking it into his mouth and making Heero moan loudly.

"You are so sensitive all over!" Duo exclaimed softly as he used his tongue to make lazy circles around the quickly hardening nipples. Heero's breath was coming out in short pants, and he tangled his fingers in Duo's soft hair, holding it close to the scalp. Duo loved how responsive Heero was. Each time he nibbled on a nipple, Heero's moans would grow louder and his hand would tighten its group in Duo's hair. When Duo would suck it into his mouth and then flick it with his tongue, Heero would whimper and his hand would flex repeatedly. Heero may be a quiet man in public, but he was obviously going to be a screamer once Duo got his pants off. That thrilled Duo to no end. He slid a hand down and expertly undid Heero's pants with one flick. Then he carefully slid the zipper down, mindful of the goods inside.

Heero loved the feeling of Duo's hot and silky mouth around his nipples. He sighed loudly as he felt the pressure holding his cock down being released. Duo had undone his pants without Heero even being really aware of it. Not that he minded, of course.

"Aaaah," Heero breathed as Duo freed his hard shaft from his pants. The cool temperature of the apartment felt good on his heated skin, and he arched into the hand that suddenly wrapped around him and squeezed ever so gently. Duo smiled up at him from his chest and started to nip and suck his way down Heero's slimly muscled chest and onto his toned and tanned stomach. The skin here was satiny and tasted of salt and smelled like the soap Heero used every morning in the shower. Duo inhaled and buried his face into Heero's stomach, savoring the feeling. There was a small line of dark hair that started right below Heero's navel and led down to what would be Duo's ultimate goal, but he wanted to make Heero almost beg for it first.

"Lift your ass, Yuy," Duo commanded. Heero complied, and Duo slid his jeans and boxer briefs over slim hips and muscular thighs until he was forced to also pull off shoes and socks. When all the clothing was piled on the office floor Duo smiled. Heero Yuy was completely naked in the office chair, with an erection you could hang a jacket on.

"What?" Heero asked. That seemed to be a popular question for him.

"I have you finally where I want you, that's all. Well, not exactly where I want you, but still. You're naked, and that is good enough for me," Duo said as he lifted one leg. He applied his lips and tongue, licking and kissing gently up a strong calf, stopping at the knee to suck on the patch of skin behind the knee. Heero sucked in a breath. Duo had discovered another sweet spot. Duo repeated this with the other side, and then moved onto the pale inner thighs.

Heero was very near to tossing Duo onto the floor and ravaging him. It was taking all his self-control not to do it as it was. Those lips were so soft and teasing, and that tongue promised so much more pleasure and relief than he was being granted right now, "God Duo! Stop teasing me!"

Duo smiled into the skin along Heero's pelvic bone, where he was currently sucking pale skin until it turned an angry red, "Why Heero, is someone begging?"

Heero growled and grabbed Duo's hair, "Not begging. I don't beg."

"You will before I'm done with you," Duo teased. Heero watched, transfixed, as Duo poised his lips over his hard and leaking dick. Duo flicked his tongue out and caught a drop of pre-cum on the tip of the pink muscle. He brought the tongue slowly back into his mouth and made a sound of approval. Then he pursed his lips and blew a cool breeze onto the head of Heero's cock, making it twitch in response.

Duo looked up at Heero through his eyelashes as he opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could. He placed a hand on both sides of Heero's body and held him down as he slowly and deftly swallowed Heero's wide shaft down to the base. Heero's musky hairs tickled his nose slightly, and he hummed in approval even as he swallowed to keep his gag reflex down.

Heero could not think of a more beautiful sight than Duo's mouth swallowing him like that. Duo's violet eyes shined at him from under sooty lashes, and Heero moaned as Duo made little humming noises that shook him to the core. Duo moved his mouth slowly upwards until he had only the head in his mouth, and then he used that talented tongue to make circles around the ridge of the head. Heero wanted to buck up, but Duo's strong hands kept him down.

"Fuck!" Heero exclaimed in pleasure, closing his eyes briefly as the feelings inside of him grew more intense.

Duo leaned back slightly, long enough to unbutton his jeans and unzip them. He was wearing nothing underneath the jeans but his birthday suit. Heero braced himself as Duo swallowed him once again, but this time he started to move faster, bobbing up and down as he used his mouth like a vacuum.

As Duo moved up and down on Heero's cock Duo brought his own cock out, already hard and weeping. He was now using one hand to hold Heero down and one hand for stroking his own length furiously. It only added to his pleasure to have a hard shaft in his mouth as he moved his hand up and down. It caused him to moan continuously as he worshiped Heero, which in turn caused Heero to whimper and groan alternatingly.

Heero had never felt anything like it. It was like everything in the world had narrowed down to one spot, and Duo was stroking that spot with wet heat that only seemed to grow tighter as he sucked. He felt his balls begin to tighten, and knew his release would not be far behind.

But it seemed that Duo knew this too, because he stopped, making Heero groan loudly. Duo sat back on his heels and let Heero see what else he had been working on. Heero stared at Duo's hand working up and down with an indescribable look on his elegant face.

"What? See something you like?" Duo asked devilishly as he tossed his hair behind him.

Heero was off the chair in a flash, pushing Duo onto the carpet and pinning Duo's hand above his head, "Oh no you don't, Shinigami."

"Well then, do something about it," Duo teased, and then regretted those words as Heero held his wrists fast to the floor and began to devour Duo's skin, peppering it with love bites and licks that had Duo squirming within minutes.

"Is this called doing something about it?" Heero asked as he sucked Duo's earlobe whole into his mouth. Duo made some kind of affirmative noise and panted as Heero briefly stopped his assault as Heero yanked his jeans off his body, leaving him totally bare.

Duo had no qualms about being naked, but having those fathomless blue eyes all over you would do weird things to anyone. Duo felt momentarily shy, like he should maybe cover himself up.

"No, don't think that. I know what you are thinking, and no. Don't cover yourself up. You are so perfect," Heero murmured as he lowered his mouth to Duo's cock. It was longer than his, but not as wide, "I have never done this before, so tell me if I am not doing it right. All mistakes should be corrected."

Heero had nothing to worry about. As he sucked Duo into his mouth Duo had a brief thought that he must have died and gone to heaven. Heero's mouth was hot as hell and twice as sinful. Duo tried to hold himself still but soon found his hands wrapped in Heero's thick brown locks and his hips thrusting upwards to gain more of that delicious mouth. Heero was letting him do it too, without complaint or hesitancy.

"Heero! I don't want to come in your mouth!" Duo remembered that he wanted more than anything to come while Heero was inside of him. Heero let go and looked at Duo, puzzled.

"You don't?" Heero asked.

"I want to come with you inside of me. I want you inside of me," Duo confessed. Heero sucked in a breath and looked around. Duo grabbed for his jeans and pulled out a little tube he had been keeping there.

"Prepared?" Heero asked, amused.

"Always."

Duo handed the tube to Heero and laid back down with his legs spread and his knees drawn back.

Heero had never seen a more beautiful sight, but something told him that Duo offering himself like this was not the most beautiful thing he would ever see. There were so many things he had yet to see and yet to do that he would not be surprised if he saw something even more beautiful tonight.

"What do I do?" Heero asked, looking for help.

"You need to stretch me. Put some of the lube on your finger and slide it slowly into me," Duo instructed. Heero did as he was told, sliding his index finger into Duo's pink ass, feeling the tight muscle surrounding him. Duo inhaled a little and then exhaled, breathing normally.

"Now begin to stretch me and work the muscle. You will know when to add another," Duo told him.

Soon it was evident that he could add another finger, and he added his middle finger, with plenty of lube to aid the entry. Instinct soon took over, and Heero found that soon he could move his fingers apart and back together easily, while Duo began to move his hips in a rolling motion. Heero squirted more lube onto the pink hole and added his ring finger, moving in and out gently and swirling them around to stretch the muscle further. It amazed him how the hole gave and stretched. Inside it was hot and tight, and Duo moaned as the nerve rich tunnel was stroked and manipulated. Heero curled his fingers up and Duo nearly shot up off the floor in pleasure.

"Sweet spot?" Heero asked. Duo groaned in approval and Heero repeated the action several times. Soon, Duo was literally almost riding his fingers.

"Heero, enough! God! You'll make me come!" Duo sobbed almost desperately. Heero removed his fingers and applied the lube generously to his dick. Duo got up off the floor and got onto his hands and knees, offering his stretched ass up to Heero.

"Not on your back?" Heero asked.

"Not this time. There will be plenty of time for that," Duo wiggled his butt enticingly, and Heero needed no further invitation. He knelt behind Duo and placed a hand on one of Duo's inviting hips. With the other hand he steadied himself at the entrance and pushed gently. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep and to start thrusting to relieve this ache he was feeling, but hurting Duo like that was out of the question. With a little pressure and steady breathing the head of his cock popped through the ring of muscle and both Heero and Duo nearly screamed. Heero was about to work himself in gently when Duo all of a sudden snarled and slammed his ass back, impaling himself on Heero's wide dick.

"Fuck!" Duo shouted as Heero threw his head back and hissed in pleasure. Duo started to move first, rolling his ass into Heero like a man possessed. Heero wasted no time, slamming into Duo with abandon, seeing how obviously Duo like it rough like that.

Heero knew he was not going to last very long. He grabbed a bunch of Duo's hair at the scalp and brought Duo up, leaning back until he was on his knees and Duo was sitting in his lap. At this angle he could go deeper than he had been before, and he held one hand in Duo's soft hair while he wrapped the other one around Duo's erection. He attacked Duo's neck with his hungry mouth, leaving bruises and bite marks as he and Duo furiously ground into each other. Heero pumped Duo's shaft for all he was worth and Duo was suddenly screaming.

"Fuck! Heero! Oh shit! Ohfuckohfucohfuckohfuck!" Duo screamed as he came, white hot seed shooting up and out, onto the carpet and over Heero's slowing hand. He squeezed slightly as he milked the rest of Duo's orgasm from him, and then he felt free to move again himself. He hooked his arms under Duo's and grasped onto shaking shoulders. With frantic movements he snapped his hips up into Duo, making his afterglow that much brighter. Heero moved as fast as possible considering how Duo's ass was still spasming around him. It did not take long (less than thirty seconds, really) for Heero to reach his own completion, erratically slamming into Duo's tender ass as his member shot his essence into Duo, filling him until it dripped back out around Heero's spent erection. His cries resounded with Duo's names and expletives that could burn virgin ears.

Duo smirked lightly even as he felt his limbs become limp with no energy. He always knew that Heero would end up being a screamer.

Heero let Duo slip off his soft penis, collapsing happily onto the carpet. Heero followed suit, spooning in behind Duo and wrapping his arms around the braided man.

"That …" Duo was speechless, for once.

"Amazing," Heero supplied as he kissed Duo's hair.

"Yeah," Duo agreed. Their ragged breathing was all that could be heard for some time until Heero lay on his back and stretched like a cat in the sun.

"Time to get cleaned up," Heero told Duo as he sat up.

"Screw it," Duo said sleepily.

Heero sighed and picked Duo up off the floor, despite the protests. He carried Duo up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"Can't we just go to bed?" Duo asked plaintively.

"Clean up, and then bed. Are you hungry?" Heero asked as he turned on the large shower.

"Starving," Duo moaned. His stomach agreed with him, growling intensely.

"I will go order some food. Then we will shower. Then we will bring the food upstairs. I do not plan on leaving that bed again until sometime late tomorrow," Heero told Duo with certainty.

Duo gulped as Heero left the room. Had he created a monster?

&&&

Monday morning Mel showed up on time, as always. She fixed the coffee, organized her things, and waited for her boss to come in. At approximately nine in the morning a receptionist from the first floor brought up several things: two dozen lavender roses in a crystal vase, a large bouquet of mylar balloons that all echoed some kind of thankful statement, and a stuffed ladybug that she could almost sleep on (it was that big!).

An envelope was hanging around the neck of the ladybug. She untied the ribbon carefully holding it and opened it. Inside there was only a postcard, showing a picture of far-off Tahiti. She turned it over and laughed as she saw what was written there.

_This is all your fault, Mel! There we were, blissfully unhappy, and then you had to go and spoil it. Heero and I are taking some well-deserved vacation time together here in the tropics, and I can bet ya that neither one of us will have a single tan line when we come back! Heero says hi! Give Une a smooch for us!_

_With affection, _

_Us_

- The End -


End file.
